Hoshina
by miyuu.x.mirum
Summary: The Strawhats are left stranded on Hoshina island after the Thousand Sunny is stolen by a group of notorious bounty hunters.
1. Train

****Miyuu****

**I've changed the story slightly so i've removed the previous chapters and started again, hopefully this one will be better.**

**Don't forget to review, it will help me improve my writing, so any and all criticism is welcome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hoshina<strong>

The crew followed the ticket inspector into a crudely decorated, compact train carriage. Near the entrance of the carriage was a young man with silvery hair, waiting on

a pair of noisy hyperactive twins, while on the far side of the carriage was a tanned, dark haired girl sleeping soundly on the seats. The crew occupied the middle seats

of the carriage away from the other passengers.

"So where should we go now, Nami-san?" Sanji asked in a hushed voice. The old lady at the port, Yukino, who had informed them about the bounty hunting group

called the Red Dragons, had warned the strawhats not to allow themselves to get noticed during their search for their ship, as it would make it easier for the Red

Dragons to find them.

"I think we should go to the last stop, which is the closest to Waterfront city. From there we can start asking for more directions to Rydan." Nami said as she folded a

piece of old parchment paper and shoved it down her top.

"Yosh! We need to find the sunny so we can go on adventures again!" Luffy said rather loudly, momentarily catching the attention of the silver haired man and his child

companions, until Usopp and Zoro forcefully kept him quiet.

* * *

><p>The ticket inspector returned with a waiter in tow. The ticket inspector spoke in a posh formal way, one that the strawhats where unfamiliar with.<p>

"Do you know where you are disembarking Miss Nami"

"I think we will just go to the last stop, Waterfront city." She said. The ticket inspector curtsied in a stiffly polite manner, before turning to address the silver haired

passenger who was slouched in the seat with his hand resting tiredly on his face.

"Ah Mr Visine, I spoke to your partner Miss Mirum. It seems that she has decided to disembark at Timber."

Visine gave a lazy half nod of acknowledgement before helping himself to the tray of food the waiter had brought in with him.

"Also, if you do not mind, could you awaken Miss Resha who was fallen asleep on the seats over there when the train reaches Timber, as I will be busy so I may not

have time to come back."

Visine grunted roughly through his mouthful of food, but while trying to catch the twins who were playing with the food, he quickly forgot the message.

* * *

><p>"What's this?"<p>

The strawhats turned their attention to the frustrated cream haired passenger who had just entered the room. The waiter handed her a bill with a hefty sum.

"The bill for the food, of course"

"What food?" She asked sharply. He pointed behind her at the mass of half empty trays laid on the floor in front of the two kids. Mirum rolled her eyes and sighed as

she reached into her pocket, pulled out a bulky purse and produced a large stack of folded notes. The waiter bowed graciously, took the notes and left the room swiftly.

"Oh, well that's unusually nice of you Mirum, since when did you start forking out cash?" Visine asked tactlessly. Mirum turned to face him with an understanding smile.

"The children have to eat don't they?" She said, then her smiled turn slightly sinister, "but that is to say, I brought it with the expectation that they will finish _every last _

_piece_" she emphasised. Visine bit back a laugh when the twins' faces dropped in horror. As he predicted Mirum had found a way to punish them for their careless

spending, and as always she did it in a very creative manner.

"Now now, don't be fussy." She chided them with a soft smile. However once her eyes feel a few meters ahead, her smile faded slightly. She paced a few steps until

she towered in front of Nami.

"If you are planning to go to the Rydans, surely you'll need a compass?" She said in an artificially sweet voice. Nami looked up at her in confusion, before staring down

at her empty wrist.

"What the-" she said in shock, but immediately realised what had happened. She met Mirum's cold gaze with her own.

"You'll find it rather difficult to follow _my_ map without one." Mirum's eyes narrowed visibly as she spoke. Nami smirked in response. It wasn't often that she would

encounter someone with fingers as nimble as her own. Nami pulled the folded parchment from the space between her bra where she kept small items and flicked it to

Mirum, who in turn threw over Nami's compass.

"I am glad that, at least, you are a girl with some sense." She said coldly, tucking the map away safely.

"Of course, you don't get as good as me without it" Nami replied sharply.

Mirum studied her Nami with curiosity, a feisty pretty faced girl with a sharp tongue to match. She couldn't possibly be a local traveller, especially given her chosen

destination.

Mirum decided to test out her theory. "You are quite a catch nee-chan, it's not often that we get foreigners here."

Her comment caught briefly Nami off guard; she wondered how that girl deduced that they were outsiders from a simple glance. Nami bit her lip, rather than outright

deny the statement which would cause obvious suspicion she decided to play along.

"Why would you think that? You should know that outlanders are scarce here." She said, thankful to have remembered the term Yukino had previously used. "The last I

heard, foreigners were too scared to come because of the-"

"-because of the Red Dragons I know. Strange, with your behaviour I really would have pegged you as an outlander. But I guess since you know so much, you couldn't

possibly be. Maybe you just weren't taught proper manners" Mirum said snidely. Nami narrowed her eyes in feigned annoyance but secretly she was relieved to have

managed to trick the girl.

"Mirum, it's time to get off, Timber is the next stop" Visine said while packing up the food the twins had been eating. Mirum left without giving Nami a second glance.

"What was that about? Did you steal her map Nami?" Zoro asked after the four passengers disembarked. Nami stuck her tongue out cheekily at him in reply. "Why

didn't you just ask for directions like a normal person."

"I thought it would be less trouble this way, Yukino-baa-san from the Port did say that it was for the best if no-one knew that we are outsiders." Nami said. "But I didn't

think that girl would notice me borrowing her map, let alone steal my compass in retaliation. The nerve of that girl, stealing from a fellow thief!"

"You call that borrowing?"

"Well it's better than just sitting around doing nothing like you guys! I mean, are you even _trying_ to get any information about this place we are going to. If we take too

long to get there who knows what will happen to the sunny!"

Zoro huffed in response but stayed quiet as did the rest of the crew.


	2. Problem

****Miyuu****

This is the original chapter of hoshina, which in this timeline has already happen. I'm gonna be switching back and forth between the time so it will get clearer what happen to the ship and the crew as the chapters get released so bare with me ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Hoshina<strong>

**_Problem_**

****Three days earlier****

Luffy sat on the edge of the high cliff with his knees huddled together, watching the setting sun in the distance. His stomach grumbled under the thin layer of his vest,

but he didn't even have the energy left to move let alone eat. For at least a week now, the crew had been stranded on the island without the Sunny. They had

searched through all the nearby towns and villages for any information regarding the disappearance of their ship, but it had all come to nought. The Sunny was

nowhere to be found. Luffy sighed. If only there had been a ransom note or a clear sign of approaching marines they would have some sort of clue to what had happen

but nothing; they had no leads, they had no trails to follow, just aimless wondering around. That's what annoyed Luffy the most. There could be no adventure if there

wasn't somewhere to start from.

"Oi Luffy, hurry up dinner is ready." a voice called from behind. Luffy turned to face his crewmate Zoro, who just stood with his arms crossed staring back at him

impatiently. "What's with you? Aren't you going to eat?" he asked harshly. Zoro started walked back towards the campfire where the rest his crewmates had gathered.

He watched them playing around the fire somewhat cheerfully, almost like they'd forgotten that they were stranded. " Oi Luffy, look I know this isn't looking good

especially since as we have no idea where to even start searching, but if they see you getting down like this, do you think it's going to help the situation?" Luffy pulled

himself up, brushed the dust off his trousers and secured his hat before looking Zoro straight in the eye. " Stupid! I _know_ we are going to find the Sunny but this is soo

boring! I want to go on an adventure! As soon as we find the asshole who took Sunny, I'm gonna kick his ass good!" he said determinedly. As he and Luffy marched

down the cliff back to their crewmates on the beach, Zoro couldn't help but smile. Even through the toughest times Luffy could always look to the future; that was a

trait of his captain he couldn't help but admire.

As the night stretched on slowly the crew while being surrounded by the cushioning sand and soft flowing sea found the camp which they had built on the edge of

thebeach to be much more comfortable and peaceful than they expected. Before long they were laughing and singing heartily during their dinner as if they were at a

party.

Unfortunately, Hoshina island was a quiet island where everyone went about their business peacefully, and unknown to them they were attracting much more attention

than they ought have. In the silent corners of the woods surrounding the beach, a menacing pair set fire to a tree that leaned over the village inn. The blaze quickly

engulfed the tree, causing it to topple over onto the roof of the inn, crushing it with its weight and setting alight the rest of the building.

"I smell smoke!" Chopper said suddenly, jumping down from Usopp's shoulders where he had been playing. He strained his eyes into the distance, trying to make out

the shape of the light at the end of the woods.

"Of course you smell smoke, this is a campfire you know." Usopp said, oblivious to the pluming smoke that formed shapeless clouds above the faraway trees. Chopper

shook his head and pointed to the light in the distance.

"Isn' t that the village? I think there's a fire!" He squealed in realisation. The rest of the crew gathered their belongings quickly, and made their way to the village.

Except Robin.

She simply waited them leave hurriedly while she remained seated. Once the crew was out of sight, she stood up and walked casually to the bottom of

the rock cliff Luffy was sitting on earlier. She waited a few moments. Apart from the sound of the dropping wind and the gushing seawater the beach was pretty quiet,

yet Robin was sure she had heard the sound of footsteps. Not the sound that luffy's sandals made when they slapped the ground or the heavy crush of Zoro's boots,

but small muted steps, as if someone was trying to sneak around. Finally unable to wait any longer, Robin called out and prepared herself to face the suspected

intruder.


	3. Help

**Hoshina**

_**Help**_

****Present****

"Oi, Nami I think you should wake her" Usopp said quietly as he nudged her shoulder. On the seat across the carriage the dark haired girl, who they presumed was the

one called Resha, still lay sprawled out on the seat snoring like a beast. Nami approached her slowly, and then tapped her on the shoulder reluctantly. The girl stopped

snoring and for a second it looked as if she was going to get up, but instead she just twisted around in the seat and resumed sleeping. Before Nami could react, angrily as

usual, a pair of arms stretched in front of her as Luffy jumped onto the defenceless passenger.

"OIIIII! Wake up or the train's gonna leave now!" He shouted in her ear.

At first she showed no reaction but slowly Resha's eyes flickered open. She blinked a few times in a disorientated way and looked out of the window before

absentmindedly commenting, "Ahh, I missed my stop."

* * *

><p>At the empty train station the strawhats wondered around to get directions, though the cabin office was also deserted. Nami stood at the front desk inspecting the<p>

country map. It was nowhere to be found, the Rydans that the pirates from before spoke of. Nami shrugged her shoulders, too tired to complaint or get angry.

Zoro's eyes were fixed ahead of him, to the benches on the far side of the station. Curled up with her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth slightly, the girl from the

train sat on the wooden bench whistling to herself. Unwilling to go after another cold trail, or lose more valuable time, Zoro took the initiative to simply ask for directions,

which though it was something he rarely ever did, the situation demanded that they get help as quickly as possible.

"Hey." He called to her, but he was ignored. He called again but louder. She turned her head slightly to face him but didn't say a word; she just waited for him to respond.

Zoro frowned slightly. There was something unnerving about this girl who looked up at him with her dark ambiguous eyes. Suppressing the growing feeling of discomfort,

he asked in a gentler tone than before, "You know this area, right?"

Resha nodded.

"Well we are looking for somewhere, but it's not on the map, so we wanted to know if you knew the way?" He asked. But judging by her blank expression, he assumed

that she also didn't know. However when she finally decided to speak up, her words surprised him.

"If it's not on the map, it's probably not somewhere you should go." She said matter of factly, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Zoro's jaw dropped dumbfounded at the strange comment. Then felt the sudden urge to laugh at his foolish optimism, hoping that this strange girl could help them. But he

quickly realised the implications of her words, as did Robin, whom after seeing Zoro walk off had called over the rest of the crew.

"I believe that you are correct and it isn't somewhere where we should go, but surely that decision is up to us. All we want is directions; we have no desire to trouble you

any further." She said.

Resha tilted her head as if she was carefully considering Robin's statement.

"Where is it you want to go?" she asked.

"The Rydans."

Resha's expression changed with a slight emotion that even Robin was unable to make out.

"The Rydans..." She said thoughtfully, "You guys must be outlanders, so I guess it's up to me to warn you. The Rydans are no place for strangers."

Robin was about to respond but her argument was cut short when Luffy stepped forward. He looked the girl straight in the eye and firmly replied, "like Robin said, it's our

choice, we need to go there now to get back our ship, so are you gonna tell us where it is or not."


End file.
